gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5 Episode 2
BiBiBi!! Nezumi-Otoko! is the second episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii, Nurikabe ;Recurring *Yūko Maruyama as Kawauso *Katsuyuki Konishi as Azuki-Arai ;Guest *Masaharu Satō as Gasha-Dokuro *Tōru Ōkawa as Nezu Mitsuo *Hiromi Nishikawa as Secretary, Fish Store Lady *Keiichirō Yamamoto as Fish Store Man *Hirofumi Tanaka as Book Store Clerk Synopsis While looking for food in the garbage, Nezumi-Otoko finds a working laptop with data still stored on it. A few days later, Nezumi-Otoko appears in Yōkai Yokochō with a shiny new car, in addition to expensive and fancy new clothes. He was able to find the address of a man name Nezu Mitsuo, well known for being the president of a construction company that travels from town to town in order to level forests and build new buildings. Nezumi-Otoko sends Mitsuo an email and succeeds in getting hired. He offers to let Kitarō be his subordinate and share the feeling of a rich lifestyle, but Kitarō refuses. Nezumi-Otoko angrily drives off and out of Yōkai Yokochō. As he left, Kawauso tells Kitarō that he smelled the scent of death on him. Nezumi-Otoko is hard at work in order to show Kitarō how the times have changed. He later learns that five employees had collapsed overnight with their bodies appearing dry, immediately believing that a yōkai must be responsible. He researches the place where the building is now standing, and discovers that it was a place of execution back in the Edo period. The company president had known this, but demolished the shrine and built the building anyway. In order to protect the place where he had finally settled in, Nezumi-Otoko decides to talk with the yōkai. He asks if the yōkai could stop eating his employees, but it responds that the building is its body and it is only natural to eat what is inside of it. In fact, the yōkai was currently eating the company president, too. The yōkai grabs Nezumi-Otoko after deciding to eat him as well, but is saved by Kitarō's Remote Controlled Geta. Kitarō and Neko-Musume came to help. Nezumi-Otoko flees to the roof, where he hears from Medama-Oyaji that the yōkai is Gasha-Dokuro, a yōkai created by the grudge of the deceased. Once angered, it will not stop pursuing its target until they have been eaten. Gasha-Dokuro appears, revealing its body and begins to attack Kitarō. He attempts to use his Hair Needles, but it has no effect on Gasha-Dokuro's hard body. Kitarō tries to think of a strategy to defeat it while dodging its attacks, he uses Nezumi-Otoko's words as a hint. Kitarō wears his geta on his hands and attacks Gasha-Dokuro directly, but he is caught and eaten. Gasha-Dokuro attempts to attack Neko-Musume and Nezumi-Otoko, however, his skull shatters and the eaten employees spill out. Kitarō resurrects as well. At the moment Kitarō was caught, he hid his soul in his Chanchanko and was purposefully eaten. From there, the Remote Controlled Geta punctured the skull from the inside. Kitarō creates a Hair Spear and throws it at Gasha-Dokuro, shattering it. He asks Gasha-Dokuro to rest again for a while, to which he agrees and the souls of the employees are returned to them. Although Nezumi-Otoko lost his job at the company, he begins to sell news magazines that cover the incident, taking credit for its resolution. Characters in order of appearance #Azuki-Arai #Medama-Oyaji #Sunakake-Babaa #Konaki-Jijii #Nezu Mitsuo #Nurikabe #Kawauso #Salaryman (Salaryman Yamada) #Gasha-Dokuro }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes